First Beetle
First Beetle is the first episode of Kamen Rider Beetleborg this episode makes a debut of Drew, Roland and Beetleborg Masked Form. The episode starts out with showing the meteor that destroyed the city. A sad-sounding girl called Jo McCormick narrates that this meteor brought more than just sadness to her. Flash foward seven years to the present time, a warehouse security guard is taking inventory and notices that the stack of boxes suddenly becomes a mess. He then notices a a person staring right at him, which is an exact copy of him. The copy transforms into a monster, a worm. Right before the guard is killed, he's able to sound an alarm. The scene then changes to a van and a convoy of jeeps. A shadowy man standing up in an office building gives a man in the van, John and his assistant Rose the location of the attack. Tadokoro gives ZECTroopers instructions on where to attack, but a group of worms attack them. Kagami then shows up on his motorbike, who works to film these battles. After the battle, John is upset at the casualties sustained. Hours after the attack, at daybreak, Roland is walking his bike home where he becomes a victim of a pickpocketer. The pickpocketer tries to attack him but cowardly runs away. Then a man comes walking down the alley carrying a bowl of tofu who easily dodges the knife attack and knocks out the thief, to Kagami's disbelief. The man calls himself Andrew, the man who walks the path of heaven. At Andrew's house, he makes breakfast for his younger sister and says the reason he doesn't work or go to school is because he's been waiting for almost seven years for a special moment to happen. On a train platform, Roland waits for a special hand off of a briefcase as a mission for ZECT. When he transports it back to the van, he wants Rose to tell him what it is. After being annoyed, John allows him to see it, the Rider Belt, which is humanity's last hope against the Worms. Roland wants to use it, but John says that Zect already has a trained operative for that role. Back at Andrew's house, after a session of kickboxing, opens up a safe and reveals that he also owns a Rider Belt. He goes on his motobike and rides out. A shy girl, Jane, meets Andrew, and before he rides off again, Roland shows up, telling her that they should ride to work together. They both work at a restaurant. Police officers notice the 'guard' from the warehouse incident is still alive, and tries to call their higher-ups, but are killed. The worm then transforms into one of the officers. Jane witnessed this and rides away as fast as possible. He's still able to catch up to her though and chases her up into a building. Back at the van, they get a call from the same shadowy man and are dispatched to the location. Andrew notices the van and how his belt gives off a reaction, so he follows the van. Roland notices that Jane is in danger and at risk of being killed in the crossfire. After begging John, he is allowed to wear the Rider Belt to fight off the worms. He attempts to call the Beetleborg Zecter and it comes, but instead flies into the hands of Andrew, who transforms into Kamen Rider Beetleborg, The transformation sends out a shockwave that knocks out Roland. After being overpowered by the worm, Andrew uses reflective debris to target the worm and stabs it with his Beetleborg Dagger Gun. John, Rose and the Zectroopers surround the Rider, unsure of what to do next. Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Episodes